1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strike trainer, especially to a strike trainer that is durable and has a good shock absorption capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A strike trainer is an apparatus for training and can be used to practice punching, striking, kicking and batting. A conventional strike trainer has a base, a shock-absorbing element and a target. The shock-absorbing element is mounted on the base and has a default position. The target is mounted on the shock-absorbing element and may be a soft bag for hitting or a tee and ball, wherein the ball is placed on the tee and may be a baseball, soccer ball or the like. When a first, foot or bat strikes the target, the shock-absorbing element deforms and returns to the original position. Repeatedly striking the target is performed in martial art or boxing training, while use of the tee and ball as the target allows batting or kicking practice.
T.W. Application No.89200360 describes a strike trainer having a base, a resilient body and a target. The resilient body is mounted on the base using a connector. The target is mounted on the resilient body. When hitting the target, the resilient body bends relative to the base to absorb impact forces from the target.
The base of the foregoing conventional strike trainer may be metal or plastic. When the base is metal, material costs are expensive and the apparatus is heavy and not portable. When the base is plastic, the connector may break, or cause the base to break when the resilient body absorbs impact forces.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a strike trainer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.